


You will never be alone

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Sherlock BBC Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Greg is goals, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: On a winter afternoon when Mycroft returns home, after a long day at work, and begins to think about how his life has been...





	You will never be alone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nunca estarás solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779135) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**  

**You will never be alone**

 

 

Mycroft leaves the umbrella hanging and takes off his jacket after loosening his tie. The monotonous view of his neat home relaxes him in unexpected measures. How many hours has been he out already?

Since the incident in Sherrinford things have improved considerably in their day to day. On a more mental level than the work itself. The paperwork is eternal, unfortunately. But his consciousness finally rests, after seeing his whole family reunited.

He walks to his room while unbuttoning the shirt. Thinking on his brother first, and then, little by little, his sincere smile in his eyes reappears. After the doctor returned to Baker, of course.

His phone vibrates.

Check without much encouragement and quickly read the text message.

 

"  _Mom hopes we'll see her again soon._

 _John is not sure about wanting to let me go without_   _supervision_.

 _SH_  "

 

Mycroft twists his mouth.

 

"  _You have the government, as you_   _have_   _called_   _me, taking care of you._

 _Of course you will be under_   _supervision_.

 _MH_  "

 

"  _John said he does not believe in that at all,_

_and that you also need to be supervised_

_SH "_

 

The eldest brother rolls his eyes.

 

"  _It is decided then. He can come._

_I'll make arrangements for the weekend._

_MH_  "

 

Put his phone away.

Still not very pleased. The relationship between his younger brother and the doctor is a topic that he prefers not to touch with anyone other than himself.

He changes clothes while the phone continues ringing repeatedly, and recognizes the tone of message assigned to the child in the family. He ignores it.

He has already said what he should.

Listen to the sound of the radio in the distance after he leaves the room. He recognizes the light from the kitchen a few meters away from him. Holmes conceals a smile.

What expression would Sherlock have if he knew what goes on under his brother’s roof?

More relaxed walks to the small kitchen. A place too lugubrious, according to his partner, but perfectly practical for him.

— Dinner is almost ready — reports, and the other just nod.

He sees him serve two plates and arrange them on the island of the kitchen with care.

Mycroft wonders what his life would have been like if no shit had happened.

If his family had been different.

If that pair had been, somehow,  _normal_.

— Is something wrong? — Gregory questions, noticing the silence of the other.

The redhead relaxes his expression.

— Nothing. I just thought ... — he says, and gives him a slight smile.

The inspector does not say anything.

They sit in their respective seats, and dine in a silence that does not become uncomfortable.

The nights have been this quiet since they began their relationship.

At the beginning both, he and Lestrade, were experiencing certain complications to organize themselves. Usually they could only be seen during dinner, which ended up being in some luxurious restaurant (that mysteriously always had a table for them, even when Lestrade knew that reservations should be made in time). But Greg felt so out of place in these places that he preferred to give the other an invitation to dinner at home, which the elder did not miss, of course. No matter how busy he was.

The schedules again complicated their outings, especially for Mycroft, since the incident in the aquarium.

Then one day they stayed for dinner at Greg's house, the elder Holmes had to cancel, informing him that it would take several more hours to get rid of work, and Lestrade did not hesitate to do something about it.

The expression of Mycroft when arriving at his home to find Gregory sitting on his porch with several bags of the super-market was legendary.

_—_ _You cannot continue living only with fast food_ _—_ _listen to what the youngest says, as soon as he gets up in the door frame._

_Mycroft smiles in the way only he can._

_—_ _In my defense._ _I only order the best restaurants ... That’s a good choice._

Since then it was like that. Greg visited him on weekends, and he used to leave one or two things ready in his refrigerator.

Eventually Mycroft gave him the key to his home, the only one he had in reality, after the inspector began arriving daily.

Lestrade found out about this when, a few days later, he came out incredibly late from work, after a series of robberies and mishaps by the horrible electric storm that whipped the city.

_He did not even bother to go through anything, confident that he had enough ingredients in the elder's house._

_Then he found it there, just when he finished parking._

_The great Mycroft Holmes._ _That elegant man in a suit._ _He was sitting on the porch, looking bored, checking his cell phone with one hand, while with the other he held his faithful umbrella._

_—_ _Oh my God_ _Mycroft._ _What_ _are you_ _doing_ _outside?_ _—_ _questioned the DI, getting out of the car without even taking the umbrella, only running to the other._

_Holmes got up immediately and covered him with his own umbrella, not caring if he got wet._

_—_ _You have the key_ _—_ _was the simple answer_

_—_ _What the hell are you talking about?_

_—_ _Gregory._ _I gave you the original key... My only key. You always arrived before me, anyway._

Greg puts the glass aside while watching him carefully. The other's eyes are so expressive that it never ceases to amaze him.

— So, what is that it has you so worried? — questions, and the older seems to come out of a trance.

He looks at him without saying anything. Greg raises an eyebrow.

— My family is more than a blood bond, and I definitely know that I would do anything for them but ...

— But?

— I always end up feeling out of place. Except for Mommy ... I cannot feel part of them.

Gregory nods. And take another drink, slow.

— What made you think about this?

— Mommy wants us to go to Sherrinford... As a family.

— Does that scare you?

— I worry that I do not feel as good as they do. Even Dr. Watson thinks I should stay out of this.

— I'm sure that was not what he said.

— It is what he believes. And he's right. I risked everything for her. If Sherlock had not been there ...

— Hey, dear... Stop blaming yourself for it.    You could never have foreseen it. Everything that has happened ... It's crap, and it's difficult but ... You must learn to live with it.

Mycroft nodded, and the man could not help but cut the distance between them to leave a kiss on his lips.

— Would you like to meet them ...? To my parents... Officially.

— I thought you said they never met any couple of you.

— There is always a first time. Also ... I do not want to be alone.

Greg smiled so lovingly that the older man's heart skipped a beat.

— Mycroft, with me… You will be never alone.

They kiss again. This time slower. In one way or another they have reached the eldest room, and the kisses soon become drowned sighs.

At times like that Mycroft Holmes puts his feet back on the ground, and thanks in a certain way, the way things happen.

Because if I had had a normal childhood. A normal life.

Maybe ... Greg Lestrade would not be there, with him.

And that is a life he could not imagine.

.

.

.


End file.
